The Beautiful Boy
by furryewokazon
Summary: AU; It is time for Brittany to stop shirking her duty to her tribe and take part in her first raid on the neighbouring male village. But there is something curious about the boy she sleeps with that keeps her coming back for more. GIRLPEEN WARNING!
1. Prologue

"Come on Brittany or we're going to be late!"

Brittany sighed as she stared at her reflection in the polished looking glass.

The tribal markings painted on her face did nothing to hide the nervous look in her eye.

Quinn must have been able to see it too even from where she poked her head through the pelts that made Brittany's door because soon enough she was swearing to herself and darting inside the yurt to come to her friend's aid.

"I'm scared Quinn," Brittany admitted as they locked eyes in the mirror.

Quinn nodded in understanding as she brushed a stray hair behind Brittany's ear.

"I know you are sweetie, but it's normal for a first timer- but Hades even I'm nervous, it'll be my first time back there since Beth was born," Quinn revealed.

"Are you going to seek out her father?" Brittany asked out of genuine interest.

Quinn shook her head.

"No, I heard that Rachel has since taken a shining to him… so I'm in the same position as you are."

"But _you've_ done it all before…" Brittany muttered sullenly.

"And that you haven't yet is your own fault and you know it… I know for a fact that you've been bleeding for three years now- almost as long as I," Quinn chuckled.

"Hush Quinn, keep it down-" Brittany jumped to her feet and scolded Quinn. "Everyone else believes I just started a few seasons ago…"

"I think less believe that than you think…" Quinn informed her with a wry smile.

Brittany's face fell guiltily which only made Quinn feel bad.

"Hey, you weren't ready and that's okay," Quinn cooed in reassurance as she gently cupped Brittany's cheek, being careful not to smudge her still drying war-paint. "But Sue's patience with you has worn thin and you know it's your duty to the tribe to participate now."

"I know…" Brittany muttered regrettably.

"I promise you it's easier than you think," Quinn informed her with an encouraging smile. "The men want it. I hear there's a whole new group that have come of age… if you're still nervous just find one of the younger ones – they'll be inexperienced and excitable. Just get them inside of you and nature will do the rest. With any luck you'll be with child before the night is through and you won't need to go again for at least another year…"

Brittany nodded again, taking in all of Quinn's advice.

"Don't look so depressed- I know you like sex," Quinn teased, trying to get a smile out of her. "_Everybody_ knows you like sex."

Brittany blushed and then offered Quinn a salacious grin with a waggle to her eyebrows, "You included huh, Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as her cheeks flamed, "Yeah, yeah… I was drunk remember?"

Brittany giggled as Quinn continued to blush, which only made the shorter blonde scowl at her.

"Why can't you just channel some of that confidence you usually reserve to charm your way into your Sisters' beds and use it tonight?" Quinn challenged.

"But I've never been with a man before," Brittany frowned unsurely.

"It's not that different-" Quinn shrugged. "They just smell bad and make noises that make them sound like wild animals. And their kisses tend to be really sloppy."

Both girls pulled disgusted faces at that description.

"So remind me again why it is we have to do this?" Brittany queried with lacking enthusiasm.

A loud horn blasting throughout the village made both girls jump and immediately returned the nervous look to Brittany's face.

"Because it's our duty," Quinn reminded her gently as she grabbed Brittany's ceremonial mask from the table nearby and handed it to her before taking her other hand and tugging her outside to join the rest of the raiding party.

...


	2. The Raid

Brittany was frozen in her well-worn boots as one by one her Sisters left her side, disappearing around corners and ducking through dark doorways as though they knew exactly where they were going. Brittany realised that most of them did.

Even Quinn wasted no time in heading in the direction of a nearby cabin, hesitating before entering only to turn back and look at Brittany. Quinn was wearing her mask so Brittany couldn't see her face but she could imagine the stern look her friend was sending her. The '_get going_' wave Quinn sent her way made Brittany finally start moving.

Brittany knew that her Sisters had their favourites in the village and if she didn't hurry up and find someone she could use then she'd be left with only the old men to choose from.

She considers just finding a dark corner and hiding it out until the horn sounds – the signal that she should return to her village. No one would be any wiser if she actually went through with taking a mate or not. But then of course she'd be forced to return here again next month and the one after and so on and so forth until she eventually falls pregnant. It really would save time if she just found someone and went through with her task already.

"**_Hey_-**"

Brittany turned her head in the direction of the gruff call.

There was someone standing over by what looked to be a barn.

Brittany quirked an eyebrow over at the figure who had made a point of being seen only to turn around and walk into the barn leaving the door ajar behind them;

Was one of the villagers really trying to proposition her?

Quinn hadn't been lying when she had told Brittany that the men of this village actually enjoyed her tribe's _visits_.

Brittany looked around the now empty village square. She was certainly the only one whose attention the stranger could have been trying to catch.

Squaring her shoulders, Brittany unsheathed the dagger hanging from her belt- she wasn't about to be ambushed by any unknown number of overconfident men by walking into a dark barn unprepared - and started walking towards the barn.

When Brittany peeked around the open door she could see the mystery person standing a few paces away still shrouded in shadows. The only light entering the barn was a few slithers of moonlight peeking through gaps in the roof and streaming through the open windows.

Brittany took a moment to take in her surroundings; other than a couple of horses she could hear fussing in their stalls deeper in the barn – Brittany deduced that she was alone in the barn with only the mystery man.

Her eyes moved to take in his appearance; he was shorter than she, with a heavy cloak over his simple farmer's clothing. It was hard to judge his physique by his baggy garb but Brittany figured she would be able to overpower him if he was stupid enough to try and attack her.

With purposeful, intimidating strides, Brittany entered the barn and walked directly at the man, making a point of letting the moonlight glint off her ready blade.

Judging by his posture the man looked spooked as she grew closer but that he stood his ground impressed Brittany enough to halt her approach, leaving a few steps space remaining between them.

She had to squint through the eye slits of her mask to take in his features up close but alas the darkness of the barn still shielded most of his face from her; everything but his hairless chin and the hint of a plump lower lip.

"You sure you're old enough for this _boy_?" Brittany chuckled.

The man reached for his neck and pulled a necklace free from his collars. On a simple string around his neck, hung an ordinary looking talisman- but Brittany recognised the token for what it was; a medallion used by the men of this particular village to prove that they were of an appropriate age for mating, and to convey that they were consensual towards any act which they may partake in with a visiting Amazon.

It was a bargain that had been put into place long before her time; a deal struck between her Sisters and the men of this village to entertain the men into believing they held an equal standing in the matter. The Amazons knew they could attack the village and take what they needed from the men whenever they wished it… but those practices were deemed barbaric especially when it would continue to lead to unnecessary casualties. Instead it was agreed upon that the men of the village would have a choice in the matter on whether they wished to partake in the regular Amazon mating rituals. The Amazons did not necessarily respect the men, but they did respect that they needed their seed to make future Amazons. If any man wished to participate he could merely brandish the easily recognisable talisman around his neck to show he was a willing stud.

It was up to the village's elders to deem when one of their own was ready to wear the talisman, understanding that any single coupling could result in another male child dumped on a man's doorstep in the months that followed.

But Brittany was not concerned with how such a fresh-faced young boy had come across his talisman- that he had one was all Brittany needed to see.

She nodded once and then pointed her dagger at the boy's midsection.

"Take off your pants then _boy_," Brittany instructed. "Take them off and lie down."

Brittany smirked behind her mask; if she was going to be led into a stable then she was going to make sure she went for a ride.

Brittany watched as the farmer boy undid his drawstrings and let the material fall to pool at his feet. When he leaned down to try and ungracefully pull the pant legs free from over his heavy boots, Brittany chuckled and almost fell out of character.

"Leave them there and lie down," She rushed to order, trying to sound gruff.

The boy nodded and hurriedly dropped to the floor, lying back on the cold hard ground.

His shirt was long and still shielded his privates from Brittany's eyes which really was a show of modestly that Brittany really didn't care to indulge right now; she hoped to get this over with as soon as possible. Their raids on the village never allowed much time for mucking around anyhow.

So Brittany walked up to the boy and kicked at the tails of his shirt with the toe of her boot until it was up above his stomach.

She eyed the definition of his strong stomach muscles and defined hips before letting her eyes slide lower with curiosity.

Technically it was the first penis she'd ever seen.

Not that she was unprepared for what she would see- she'd heard her Sisters describe them in vivid detail and she had long since prepared her body to be able to handle a man of impressive length and girth.

But from all the tales she'd heard, what this boy had to offer was less than impressive especially when his member was still soft and flaccid as it lay rather gracelessly against his thigh. Brittany had to admire that he did look clean at least, something she had to be thankful for.

Still, Brittany knew he had to be hard in order for them to proceed but she didn't want to have to reveal her inexperience so soon. Instead she decided to tackle her next hurdle- ensuring her own body was prepared to continue… and while her curiosity and anticipation had helped to make her a little wet, she knew she would need to feel much more excited to be able to actually take the man's member.

Brittany bit her lip in indecision as she stared down at the man lying immobile below her and she felt her sex tingle as she considered what she was going to do. Her eyes fell once more to that pouty lip peeking out from the shadows and her decision was made.

Returning her dagger to its sheath, Brittany stepped over the man's body, standing above his shoulders with a foot on either side of his head.

Brittany stared down at the shadows as she hiked up her already short skirts, knowing he could probably see even less than she;

He wouldn't be able to see what was coming.

So there really was no reason in stalling what was necessary any longer-

Brittany dropped to a crouch and reached down to grab the back of the man's head in a fierce grip- finding both hair and the hood of his cloak. Brittany pulled his head up from the ground to show she meant business- to show she was in control.

"I'm going to sit on your face _boy_," Brittany told him loud and clear. "I want you to lick me 'til I tell you to stop."

She dropped his head and rearranged herself, finding a more comfortable position on her knees before sinking lower until she could feel his hot breath against her sex.

"I said lic- _uh!_"

What began as a growled instruction ended in a squeak as Brittany felt that first hesitant lick directly to her exposed sex and she dropped even lower, seating herself directly over her volunteer's mouth.

There really was nothing Brittany enjoyed more than a bit of oral sex.

After that first taste and resonating approval from Brittany, the licks became harder and more confident, surprising Brittany with their enthusiasm.

Brittany was surprised by how much she was enjoying herself as she hunkered even lower, having to squeeze restlessly at the material of her skirt with her eager hands. With every stroke of his tongue she was getting wetter and wetter.

"_Mhmm_- _good boy_," Brittany hummed delightedly as she began rolling her hips in time with the hard tongue strokes up and down the length of her slit.

Of course nothing surprised her more than when the man got cocky and slid his tongue deep inside her-

Caught completely off guard, Brittany gasped and froze where she sat heavily on his face, with his tongue trapped deliciously inside of her.

And then of course he went and wiggled his tongue.

She ground down against him, closing her eyes and revelling in the sensations, forgetting just for a moment all about what she was there to do.

That was until she felt a hand take tentatively cup her ass cheek.

Brittany's eyes shot open and she immediately reacted by standing up to her full height though it removed the man's tongue from the place she had quickly grown fond of it being.

"No touching," Brittany scolded, caught a little off-guard by the unsteadiness in her voice. She had allowed herself to enjoy sitting on the man's face a little too much.

Brittany took a step back on unsteady legs, allowing herself a moment to recover and find her head once more. The dampness between her legs continued to distract her though, a clear indicator of her already increased arousal. How she ached to get that tongue back inside her-

But a night of slow tongue fucking was not on her cards tonight.

She had business to attend to and no more time to spare.

Thankfully a quick glance in a certain direction told her that she had not been the only one enjoying their previous activities.

Brittany chuckled a little at the sight of his swollen length standing up tall and proud.

How was it that a beam of light managed to strategically capture that particular part of him better than all else?

Now that he was swollen to the point that it actually looked painful Brittany had to admit he was a little more impressive than she had given him earlier credit for. He appeared to qualify within the above average size descriptions that Brittany had heard in her time and Brittany found herself thankful she'd practised what was going to happen next with a preparation phallus once or twice in the past.

That didn't make her any surer of herself when it came to actually touching it though.

After hesitating another moment longer than she should have- a little too mesmerised when the man's penis seemed to twitch all on its own under the moonlight- Brittany figured she'd already come this far by faking her confidence, so she was best to continue down that route.

Essentially she already knew what she had to do- she just had to knuckle down and do it already.

The ache in her sex telling her to hurry up just as much as the voice in the back of her head reminding her that the horn calling her home would be sounding soon.

So with a deep breath, Brittany stalked back over to her plaything of a little while longer and dropped back to her hands and knees as she crawled to hover above him. She grabbed his wrists and forced his arms above his head, pinning him there as she leaned over him in her intimidating war mask that was made to resemble a wild animal- the likes of which you'd never seen. Since she could barely see him she wasn't even sure if he could see her – but acting this way helped her to build up the persona she had to become in order to carry out her tribe's wishes.

"No touching," Brittany reminded with a hard shove before she released his arms entirely.

He made no move to disobey her.

So Brittany moved matters along and firmly took a hold of his length with her shaking palm.

The boy whimpered in response; a rather unmanly sound that made Brittany smile in relief because even though she hadn't really ever done this before her instincts were clearly not leading her astray in her natural ability to un-man her willing victim .

Keeping her hand firmly wrapped around his girth, Brittany gave one hard pump of his full length and watched in amazement as his body shuddered and a deliciously smooth moan escaped his throat.

Brittany was amazed by the sounds she was able pull from the man with the simplest of touches and as much as she wanted to see what else she could make him do she was wary of Quinn's earlier warning; so far this boy was responding to her touch as though he'd never been touched there before and she couldn't afford to let him accidentally blow his seed before she'd even got him inside her yet.

She was only here for his seed after all despite enjoying his reactions.

So she let go of him.

And he whimpered again in a less than pleased sort of way which actually made Brittany snort a little bit.

But then she was focused on settling more comfortably astride him and she was reaching for him once more to guide his tip into her entrance. He froze up the moment his sensitive tip touched her wet opening and Brittany realised he really wasn't going to last much longer so she hurriedly lowered herself, easing him inside her inch after inch.

He felt hot and bigger than she realised as she was stretched to accommodate him, her mouth falling open with a throaty moan as he slowly filled her up.

It really was more of an exquisite feeling than she had bargained for and once he was all the way inside she stayed seated flush upon his slim hips for a few long moments just letting herself become accustomed to the sensation of having something so large inside of her where she was so used to only feeling fingers and tongues.

And then she caught wind of his soft, strained panting; he really was barely managing to hang on.

Brittany had already accepted that it wasn't likely she would be finding release with such an inexperienced partner- but that didn't mean she couldn't still enjoy herself for as long as he could last.

Besides, knowing she was having that much of an effect on him was kind of empowering in itself.

So Brittany squeezed her inner muscles experimentally, giggling behind her mask when the man writhed uncontrollably beneath her.

Brittany could now tell he was making his best efforts not to make any more noise- perhaps to save a bit of face at the fact he was about to lose control barely minutes after sheathing himself inside a woman for what Brittany could only assume to be his very first time.

Amused by his determination, Brittany decided she wasn't going to make his efforts any easier as she placed her hands on his stomach for leverage and slowly pushed herself back up his length, squeezing him as she rose only to drop herself back down heavily.

Brittany groaned loudly as he slammed back inside her, poking at her sensitive insides. Lying with a man was proving to have its benefits for reaching those hard to reach places that could really make her scream. The deep moan the man below her released only spurred her on to move again. There was something about the noises he was making- so naturally sensual that they were quickly growing addictive- and she wanted to hear more of the young man's alluring voice.

She would have found it amusing that his voice was growing higher-pitched with every bounce of Brittany's body- but Brittany was a little too distracted by increasing her tempo to really think much of it.

The loud blast of a horn sounding throughout the village did catch her attention however as she froze with barely the tip of the man's member still inside her.

"Crap," Brittany panted as she realised she had run out of time.

The horn was sounding to call her home.

She glanced down over what she could make out of the half-dressed man still connected to her. He was panting loudly but was obviously waiting to see what she was going to do next.

He clearly knew what that horn meant also...

But even though the whole ordeal had hardly turned out to be the horribly uncomfortable experience that Brittany had feared, she hadn't come this far only to not get what she came for.

She leaned lower of the young man as she reached down between their connected bodies and firmly grasped the thick base of his cock.

"_Fuck_-" He muttered breathlessly from the shadows.

It was a quiet utterance but Brittany heard it loud and clear- her eyebrow rising curiously at the notably feminine inflection. She really was starting to question how old this young man could possibly be.

"That's right, I'm fucking you _boy_," Brittany growled dangerously, trying to scare him just a little. "Now give me what I want- we don't have much time."

And then she started to furiously pump her hand up and down his shaft as she bounced on his tip. Her hand slipped easily over his heated skin in what was evidently her own velvety arousal completely coating his length.

All the while the horn continued to sound more insistently as the boy shuddered suddenly and slammed his head back hard against the ground. His hips leapt up from the ground as he tried to shove his twitching cock deeper inside Brittany just as his seed started shoot from its tip.

Brittany's sigh of relief was forced out of her as a loud gasp as the man's member slid all the way inside of her once more and his hands found purchase on her tensed thighs, forcing her down harder onto him as his hips fell back to the ground and brought her along with him. He continued to rock up into her as he released his seed in hot streaming spurts.

Brittany could only sit with wide eyes caught between wonderment at the new feeling of the man's warm seed filling her up and complete surprise that she had just allowed herself to be manhandled like that.

The man seemed to gather his wits before she could react however as his hands slid from their grasp and flopped back to the ground on either side of his body.

His chest continued to heave with exhaustion.

Another- far more distant- horn blast finally snapped Brittany out of her stupor as she realized her Sisters were leaving without her. Quinn would be worried sick if Brittany didn't show her face soon.

Brittany knew her companion was spent and she was actually overcome with an unexpected rush of affection as she watched him struggle to catch his breath.

She knew she could have taken what she wanted from him without his cooperation but in a way she was thankful that the experience had proven to be painless and actually a little fun. She knew if his seed didn't take hold this cycle then she could see herself seeking him out next time for another try.

She actually had to admit that if she had more time she wouldn't be completely opposed to trying for another round then and there-

The younger ones were known for their fast recuperation apparently.

But time was not on her side.

And if she couldn't steal herself an orgasm, there was no way she was leaving without at least stealing herself a kiss from her new little plaything.

Reaching up she deftly slid her mask up above her face just as she leaned low to capture the man's lips in a fierce kiss. She missed her mark in the dark and landed on his smooth chin, kissing there first before sliding her lips higher to latch around that plump lower lip she'd glimpsed earlier.

Moaning in surprise at the softness of his full lips and the hint of his own sweet taste mixed with her lingering arousal, Brittany licked at him, hungry for more. He responded hesitantly with a timid flick of his tongue to roll against hers and a gentleness that Brittany had not been expecting from any man.

Brittany pulled back just an inch-

She needed to know what he looked like.

There was something about him that didn't quite add up.

Brittany blinked furiously- straining her eyes in the darkness to see the face of the man beneath her.

But what she finally saw didn't make any sense to her at all-

He was… **beautiful**.

Their eyes locked and Brittany frowned in confusion;

"What-?"

"Oh thank Artemis- **Brittany!?**" Quinn's relieved mutter and then subsequent scolding sounded from the barn door. "What are you doing? We have to go!"

Brittany reacted on impulse at Quinn's berating and she jumped up in panic, separating herself unceremoniously from her companion who was left lying in the dirt.

She hesitated, unsure of whether she should at least help _him_ up too-

But Quinn reacted before she could even try, storming into the barn and fiercely grabbing Brittany's wrist to tug her back out, all the while swearing under her breath.

Brittany allowed herself to be pulled away, glancing back over her shoulder to the still darkness inside the barn.

…


	3. Confusion

Brittany's lips twisted into a smile at the press of those full, pouty lips against her neck.

It was so, so dark inside her yurt that Brittany barely caught disjointed glimpses of the woman who was sharing her pelts.

But she could certainly feel her.

Heated flesh grazed against heated flesh.

A generous bosom pressed down upon her, moulding against her own chest and made Brittany's smirk grow ever wider with the tell-tale poke of the woman's nipples.

By the gods, she loved boobs.

The woman on top of her rolled her hips down into Brittany's with practiced ease.

A delighted moan met Brittany's ears and the intense pleasure mounting in her loins almost distracted her from realising that the noise had actually escaped her own throat.

Another roll of the women's hips and Brittany was seeing stars-

Brittany fumbled blindly in the dark to fondle her bed mate's backside, her hands finding toned cheeks that tensed with every movement as the woman pushed against her again and again.

Brittany could only groan and hold on tight, squeezing her handfuls of flesh as she pulled the woman between her spread legs over and over, not understanding why the friction was feeling even more exceptional than usual but not ready for it to stop.

Brittany knew she wouldn't last much longer with the way her legs had already started to shake and with a last ditch effort to give as good as she was getting, Brittany rolled the woman on top of her, moving with her to switch their positions.

Now on top, Brittany thrust her hips harder against the woman underneath her, whimpering as the stretching sensation in her stomach began to pull unbearably.

She needed to come **now**.

Blinking her eyes open, Brittany raised her upper body and looked down, straining to watch her hips as they slammed and rubbed against the woman beneath her.

It felt so good; she had to see why that was for herself...

The sight of a large, swollen penis sprouting from between her very own hips should have been enough to make Brittany baulk- but then the appearance of a delicately feminine hand wrapping around that thick shaft and tugging on its length only made a beyond-surprised Brittany groan in indescribable ecstasy.

Unable to gather her thoughts and now a slave to her pleasure, Brittany frantically sought to catch her bed-mate's eyes, finding an eerily familiar pair of dark orbs that winked at her just as an orgasm like none she'd experienced before violently ripped through her.

Gasping for air, Brittany felt herself ejaculating and blinked down in amazement as spurts of thick fluid erupted from the tip of the thing to land below on the woman's taut stomach.

Sighing with the relief of her release and the tingles that seized her body, Brittany smiled lazily back up to the woman's face, craving more of her beautiful reassuring features only to be met with the aged and undeniably disgusted face of her fearless leader, Susan _"the Harpy"_, the Queen of the Amazons.

"**Ah!**" Brittany yelped in dismay, practically jumping out of her skin and rolling clear off the edge of her bed.

That was how Brittany awoke from her disturbing dream; upon impact with the cold, hard ground besides her bedding.

Brittany groaned as she crawled up onto her hands and knees, trying to get her bearings in the early dawn of a new day.

Glancing to her bed, Brittany was relieved to find her mass of furs empty and thankfully **not** wrapped around her naked Queen.

That was an image Brittany would have happily lived without.

With a gasp, Brittany realised she was still throbbing with echoes of an orgasm she'd undoubtedly had during her very confusing sex dream. With that in mind, Brittany crawled back into bed and made a conscious effort to enjoy the last of the lingering sensations, trying to focus only on that mysterious woman in her dream and not the confusing realisation that it had actually felt quite good to have a penis.

* * *

"Brittany, we're going to get in so much trouble if we get caught-" Quinn hissed from the cover of the tree line as she watched her sister dart towards a small bush a few paces out in the open and dive behind it.

"Relax Quinn, they haven't even got a clue that we're over here," Brittany called back from her hiding place, her eyes cast out on the field in front of her.

The _'they'_ Brittany was referring to was a group of young men animatedly throwing some kind of ball around. They clearly showed no sign of suspecting they were being watched.

"It's not _them_ I'm worried about, Britt," Quinn muttered as loud as she dared while her eyes scanned the tree tops above her. "The trees have eyes. And Sue will skin us alive if she finds out about this."

Brittany chuckled to herself knowing that Sue's wild threats were vastly exaggerated- well at least most of the time.

"Come on Quinn, you know Rachel's patrolling out on this border today so even if she does see anything we'll get to her before she can tell anyone… and I'm sure you'll think of _some way_ to keep her from talking."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the salacious wink Brittany sent her way.

"Rachel does **not** have a crush on me," Quinn huffed, finding Brittany's incessant taunts about the short brunette's imaginary affections grow all the more tiring every time she had to hear them.

"_Sorry Quinn but I can't hear you from way over there…_" Brittany sang quietly, effectively ignoring Quinn's protests.

Brittany heard Quinn swear under her breath and then the next thing she knew her sister was crawling up next to her to share her cover.

The girls settled into silence as they peered curiously at the group of young men goofing off and undoubtedly boasting of their _exploits_ the previous evening.

"That one's Beth's father isn't it?" Brittany asked curiously as she pointed out the man whom she'd only heard fanciful descriptions of.

Quinn nodded, eyeing him properly out in broad daylight for the first time.

"What's wrong with his hair?" Brittany commented, causing Quinn to giggle.

"Thank the gods that wasn't genetic," Quinn chortled, joining in on the joke.

When Quinn's laughter was suddenly cut short, Brittany eyed her sister curiously and noted the bright colouring in her cheeks. Brittany followed Quinn's eye line to the sandy-haired boy busily retrieving the ball as it bounced away from the group.

"_Oooh_," Brittany cooed knowingly as she bumped shoulders with Quinn. "So last night was that good huh?"

Quinn snapped out of her stare as her cheeks flamed even brighter with embarrassment. She turned her head to glare at her friend.

"Not another word," Quinn gritted out. "Besides I thought we were here for you."

At that reminder Brittany turned her attention back to the gathered group, taking a moment to study each of the men, closely- looking for any glimmer of recognition resounding with her memory of last night.

"So do you see him?" Quinn prompted eagerly.

Brittany shook her head, scrutinising each of the men closely.

"I don't think so… but then again I didn't really get a good look last night."

Quinn sent her a dubious look.

"Why _**are**_ we here, Britt?"

Brittany shrugged and Quinn visibly softened.

"Look Brittany… I know it was your first time lying with a man, but you don't owe him anything. And he has no claim on you now."

Brittany shook her head before looking at Quinn seriously.

"It's not like that- it's just…"

Brittany trailed off, biting her lip knowing how crazy she was going to sound if she told Quinn what had been on her mind since leaving the male village the previous evening.

"What is it Brittany?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy but…"

"But?"

"I think the man I was with last night…" Brittany hesitated, trying to find the best way to express her theory, "I think he was actually a woman."

Quinn stared blankly at her before cracking a smile and bursting into laughter- before remembering where she was and hurriedly clapping a hand firmly over her mouth.

Brittany frowned at Quinn's reaction.

"Oh come on Brittany don't look at me like that," Quinn chided, pulling her hand away. "You can't expect me to take you seriously when I found you sitting, you know… _on him_."

It was Brittany's turn to blush this time, having known that Quinn had walked in on her in quite a compromising position, but only just now learning how much Quinn had actually seen.

"I know, I know… but I also know what I saw…"

"I thought you didn't get a good look?"

"I didn't… but-" Brittany sighed, feeling frustrated and confused. Her memory of last night taunted her and she insisted, "He was _gorgeous_."

"Brittany, you were nervous and uneasy about participating last night… maybe your mind was playing tricks on you to make the experience easier to go through with?" Quinn suggested gently. "You know it's possible you were with a pretty boy? Some of those young men out there could be considered _pretty_."

Brittany scanned the men in sight once again, none of them resembling the beauty she'd glimpsed in the shadows.

"I think you merely saw what you wanted to see," Quinn delivered sensibly with a reassuring squeeze to Brittany's shoulder. "Come on we should head back before anyone notices we're missing."

Brittany allowed Quinn to pull her to her feet and then darted back into the trees far less enthusiastically than how she had arrived.

Brittany considered Quinn's words seriously;

She knew that what she was suggesting was hard to believe… and yet she couldn't get the "_boy's_" face out of her head. Brittany knew women- _loved _women- and she **knew** that last night she had been with a woman.

Perhaps it was a bored god's idea of a joke? Or perhaps a gift bestowed upon a woman to allow her to procreate unconventionally?

Whatever it was it still didn't explain how or why a woman was living within the male village… or why she'd want to.

Brittany just couldn't let it go.

She had to see _her_ again.

Brittany glanced back over her shoulder at the male village in the distance, knowing there were many more villagers living there than the handful she could see. And plenty of places where one could keep out of sight.

Brittany wasn't sure if she could wait another moon cycle to volunteer for the next raid.

…


	4. Sentry

Brittany was so bored.

As far as Brittany was concerned sentry duty was boring enough as it was before being placed on the particular border of Amazon territory where she was currently posted; the border that was adjacent to the men's village.

The men from the village knew better than to come anywhere near the tree line.

But no one was at fault for her boredom but herself; for Brittany had singularly volunteered to patrol this border for four consecutive days in a row, even going as far as cornering Rachel and convincing her to let her do a few of her shifts for her.

Rachel – a bit of a social outcast in the tribe- had been a little taken back by Brittany's offer, but Brittany had just told her that she owed Quinn a favour and she knew how much happier Quinn would be being able to enjoy more of Rachel's company during the day; Rachel was notably surprised but agreed… and not only did Brittany get what she wanted but also got to have a bit of a giggle at Quinn's expense.

But the novelty of her ingenious plan had quickly worn off when Brittany's attempt to see more of the male village by being posted as close to the men as Amazon territory allowed, had shown her nothing more than a few young boys shepherding sheep in the closest paddock.

And to think all that _excitement_ had occurred only yesterday.

Brittany yawned loudly as she wriggled in her perch up a tree to keep her ass cheeks from going numb. She knew she was going to have to change positions soon or else she was going to fall asleep where she was sitting.

Brittany blinked dozily under the warm afternoon sun and nearly missed the movement all the way on the other side of the clearing, as what looked to be a pair of villagers carefully weaved their way between the faraway trees only to disappear from sight into the thickening woods. As it was well beyond Amazon boundaries Brittany would not usually have cared what the men were up to, but that they seemed to be trying to move as stealthily as a couple of bumbling males could, as well as well as moving as though they were up to something they shouldn't be; that was more than enough to pique Brittany's curiosity.

All remnants of tiredness left her as Brittany contemplated leaving her post even though it went against everything she'd ever been instructed.

She weighed up her options; figuring that she could argue that the men were acting suspicious enough to warrant further investigation.

So Brittany climbed down from her tree perch, keeping her eyes trained on the spot in the distance where the men had disappeared.

Although she knew where they had disappeared from sight it still took her sometime to pick up their trail once in the unfamiliar wood on the other side of the clearing. She'd had to stay out of sight, keeping the tree line at her back until the men's village was well out of sight before she dared to stray out into the open to cross the clearing. Once Brittany was on the other side she'd had to double back to find something familiar in order to continue her pursuit, finding their tracks easily as the men didn't seem too concerned about trying to conceal them.

So focused on carefully sneaking up on them with her proficient tracking skills, Brittany was almost disappointed when she practically walked upon the tall young man with the large lips, standing out in the open and scanning the trees around him nervously. Brittany kept back in the shadows just out of sight, studying the man curiously as she noted his blonde hair- a feature that caused her to humour the thought that he could possibly be a sibling to herself or Quinn. His body language conveyed his discomfort and impatience and it reminded Brittany that there was still another man in the vicinity that was yet to be accounted for.

Brittany chided herself for her carelessness realising that while she was concealing herself from the blonde boy, she was still potentially exposing herself to his unaccounted for companion. Feeling like a vulnerable target in that instant, Brittany did as any good Amazon would in that situation and acted on instinct, scaling the nearest tree in a matter of seconds.

Once feeling much safer up in the interlocking tree canopy, Brittany breathed out a sigh of relief and turned her attention back to the scene below. _Lippy_ was still looking anxious, completely oblivious of her watchful eye and Brittany was just about to turn her eyes away from him because despite being attractive enough to look at, he was actually becoming quite boring just standing there, when he unexpectedly opened those large lips and actually started talking to someone…

"Can we please hurry this up a little bit?"

The man called out to the quiet trees.

Brittany pursed her lips and shook her head; if he was trying to get by unnoticed then shouting was hardly the way to go about it.

_"Shut your trap, Trouty, I only just got in!"_

Brittany almost fell out of the tree when an exasperated, _female_ voice called back to him from somewhere not too far away.

Brittany snapped her head in the direction of the sound, eyes nearly popping out of her head; she was just so surprised to hear that delicate inflection (even if it did have a noticeably snarky delivery).

Brittany's heart started racing; wondering if this woman could in fact be the same _beautiful boy_ she had been with earlier in the week…

"Hey there's no need for name calling-"

Brittany's eye's returned on reflex to the man speaking below as he self-consciously touched his lips with a frown.

"I'm the one who lent you those clothes so you could even be out here trying this harebrained scheme!" The man reminded gruffly as he turned to address the area behind him that was masked off by some very thick brush. "And I didn't even get a 'thank you'!"

A delicious chuckle sounded from behind the brush, followed by a cheeky;

_"Thank you… Trouty."_

Brittany smiled as her curiosity to see the mystery speaker overwhelmed her and she quickly scrambled in the direction the man was now facing. She navigated the tree tops, cursing the thick vegetation below that continually blocked her view.

And then she saw it; a glimpse of bare skin peeking through the undergrowth.

Realising she was going to have to climb lower and put herself in a precarious position of not only relying on the weaker lower branches, but also be potentially putting herself on show to an observant onlooker, Brittany hesitated.

The sound of splashing caught Brittany's ears and pushed her onwards, creeping lower and allowing herself to take in the bigger picture, realising she was slowly climbing out onto a clump of branches that were overhanging a small stream.

Brittany would have spent longer musing that the stream must have surely been a small run-off from the larger river that ran by her own village, if her eyes had not honed in on the figure now directly below her.

There was someone bathing in the river;

There was a **woman** bathing in the river.

Brittany's jaw dropped as her eyes raked over what she could see what was without a doubt, a naked woman partially submerged by the slowly running water of the stream.

And as guilty as Brittany felt for gawking she just couldn't look away.

The woman splashed herself, grimacing at what had to undoubtedly be some pretty cool water.

But even a grimace looked flattering on someone so attractive and Brittany caught herself entranced, hoping against hope that this woman could possibly be her _'beautiful boy'_ because surely having two mysterious _beauties_ on her mind was going to prove way too exhausting for Brittany.

But then again, seeing this woman out in broad daylight also produced a few holes in Brittany's theory;

The woman had long dark hair that was slickened back, wet to her scalp and hanging down her back and over her shoulders. And then there was her full breasts, balancing on the surface of the water so that Brittany kept catching teasing hints of dark nipples as the woman shifted around, splashing in the shallow stream. And of course there was her gorgeous and very memorable facial features-

Brittany was convinced that she could never have possibly confused the beauty below her for a man.

Until the woman stood up, revealing just how shallow the water below actually was as it lapped at her thighs and Brittany saw with her own two eyes the tell-tale member hanging from between the woman's legs.

Brittany's eyes widened as the proof that she was not at all crazy stood right there below her;  
The woman had a penis.

And so Brittany's suspicions were confirmed; the _person_ whom she had copulated with during the most recent Amazon mating raid had in fact been a woman with a penis.

The woman looked over her shoulder in the direction where Brittany knew her companion was standing out of sight on the other side of the brush as though she was double-checking on something. Clearly finding what she was looking for, the woman then cast a precursory glance around at her surroundings before an expression of guilt twisted her features as she reached down with her left hand to grasp at the shaft between her legs and give a proficient tug.

The tortured expression disappeared almost immediately to be replaced with one of utter relief and the woman's eyes closed in pleasure as she sunk back into the water and continued her ministrations.

Brittany swallowed dryly;

Brittany had never seen a man masturbate before but she understood the _process_ and without a doubt that was what the woman was doing.

Brittany's cheeks heated and her stomach started flipping in nervous excitement.

She knew it was so very wrong of her to spy on the woman as she masturbated but now that she was doing _that_, Brittany really, _really_ couldn't look away.

The woman's expression was exquisitely pained and although Brittany could no longer see the woman's hand as she stroked herself, working herself over; she could see her arm moving with every subsequent tug and the way the woman's brow creased and jaw tensed, opening and closing with every building movement.

Brittany found herself climbing lower down the tree- the woman had her eyes closed and was otherwise distracted after all- and Brittany really wanted to get closer and see _more_.

Brittany wanted to see if she could even get close enough to _hear_ her.

Edging lower, Brittany found herself having to climb out further across the stream to be able to get a clear view. She crawled out carefully along the lowest branch that she dared to trust to hold her weight. From her new vantage point she could see the beads of water as they fell from the woman's wet hair and rolled down over her flushed chest to re-join the stream.

Brittany's mouth started to water, wanting to trace the trail those stray drops left with her tongue.

Now that Brittany knew that the person she had been with had also had breasts she felt like she had missed out on something; she would have loved to have touched them.

The woman's chest began to heave as her tempo increased and the woman tipped her head back as she started to whimper. Her cheeks began to redden and the woman began to bite her plump lower lip, trying to hold back her sounds.

But quiet as they were, Brittany still caught them because she knew what to listen for. She had heard them before after all.

The woman squeezed her eyes even tighter shut.

Brittany leaned lower knowing the woman was getting _closer_ and even though she knew she should start to think about making herself scarce ( lest she be caught peeping )- Brittany still persevered and stalled her retreat, _needing_ to see the woman find her release.

She couldn't look away.

So when the beautiful woman's breathing hitched and calm washed over her face to ease the tension that had been building there, her lips twisted into a satisfied smile and Brittany couldn't help smiling back.

And then **she** opened her eyes.

Brittany froze when she realised the woman's dark eyes were open and staring straight up at her. Shock registered on the woman's face first and then Brittany was suddenly falling, having lost her balance in panic and a very _un- Amazon- manner_ to fall from her branch and land clumsily in the cold water below.

Brittany wasn't sure which had been louder- the woman's scream or her own impressive splash.

The water wasn't as cold as Brittany had imagined but it was still frigid enough to snap her out of her disorientation.

With adrenaline coursing through her veins, Brittany hurriedly pushed to the surface with a cough and a splutter and then immediately looked to the terrified woman staring back at her from only a few easy swimming strokes away.

Their eyes locked as they scrutinised each other up close.

Recognition dawned in the woman's eyes and Brittany was convinced she saw a blush beginning to blossom on the woman's cheeks.

_"Santana! Are you alright?"_

Their eye contact was broken as the man behind the brush called out in worry, sounding on the verge of running to the woman's aid. In fact the bushes began to rustle and Brittany realised he was only moments away from bursting through and catching her outnumbered and out of her own territory.

The woman looked back to Brittany uncertainly and Brittany shook her head, imploring her with her eyes to **not** expose her.

The woman bit her lip unsurely as she continued to eye Brittany, not sure if she was a threat or not.

_"I'm coming Santana!"_

Brittany shook her head vehemently as the bushes began to shake even wilder, surely conveying the man's purpose.

The woman- _Santana_ as the man was calling her- seemed torn and flustered about her decision but then rolled her eyes, more at herself than anyone before motioning with her hand for Brittany to be quiet and to submerge herself once more back under the water.

Brittany understood that the woman was telling her to hide and without even questioning whether she could really trust the girl, Brittany smiled in gratitude and took a deep breath before diving back under the water, just as the man burst out from the brush.

"What's wrong?" The man spluttered; looking around frantically before his eyes settled on Santana in the shallow water.

**"Sam!"** Santana scowled as she crossed her arms across her chest in an exaggerated show of modesty. "What in Hades do you think you are doing? I'm trying to bathe here!"

Sam's worried face transformed to an expression of confusion. His embarrassment showing as a dark red blush coloured his neck and face, and he averted his eyes respectfully.

"But you screamed?" He pointed out sheepishly.

"A dead branch fell in the water and it caught me by surprise- that's all," Santana lied coolly, though her voice still quivered a little with the surprise she'd just had and undoubtedly the knowledge that she was hiding an** Amazon**. "Look I'm nearly done here, just a little while longer okay?"

Sam grumbled something about the woods giving him the creeps as her turned and sulked off back out of sight.

Brittany watched from low in the water, hidden by the bank's reeds at the woman's back as the man disappeared once more and then turned her attention back to the naked beauty in front of her.

The woman seemed to be looking around for her out in the depths where Brittany had disappeared and wasn't expecting the gentle hand on her shoulder.

The woman jumped as she spun and nearly screamed all over again but Brittany was ready for her this time as she quickly moved to cover her mouth with her palm. Brittany's hand tingled where she felt the woman's lips press against her palm- those very same lips that had been haunting her dreams for days.

"Hush, I'm not going to hurt you," Brittany whispered, again speaking with her eyes as she entreated the woman to trust her.

The woman stared back at her with wide- startled eyes, hesitating for a long, drawn out moment-

And then she nodded.

…


	5. The Beautiful Woman

Brittany removed her hand from the woman's mouth but did not back up at all, staying entirely too close to the stranger than was at all respectable. An excited grin twisted her lips as her eyes began to devour every inch of the woman's body up close. The woman's secret remained concealed below the water lapping at her sides but everything above the water's surface was clearly on display.

Of course Brittany's eyes naturally gravitated towards those unexplored parts of the woman that were very much on show; like her round, full breasts that heaved a little with her unsure breathing. Without even really thinking about what she was doing, Brittany raised a hand to fondle the woman's left breast as though to test its weight but only got as far as skimming the soft curve before the woman gave a muffled yelp and raised her arms up to shield herself.

Santana opened her mouth as though to scold Brittany on reflex for her attempted forward grope as she would have any of the boys back home who had all tried the same at one point or another, but then seemed to remember all at once who she was standing in front of and visibly shrunk, becoming once more the nervous and scared girl standing completely at the mercy of the Amazon warrior in front of her.

For as long as Santana could remember she'd been taught to fear the neighbouring Amazons.

And it had been drummed into her to keep her secret from the Amazon women at all costs.

In fact Santana had been instructed to never let the Amazons come to learn that she even existed.

So Santana had to wonder how she'd so easily allowed herself to be cornered in such a vulnerable position.

A quick once-over of the familiar young woman in front of her (who looked _even better_ without her exotic war paint) and the responsive twitch from below told Santana exactly **_what_** was to blame for finding herself in such a pickle.

Santana almost rolled her eyes at herself -she'd literally just finishing _releasing a little tension_; she really should have listened more seriously to the others when they told her that once she gave in to her urges that she'd find that her penis would start getting a mind all of its own.

"Please don't hide, you're beautiful…" Brittany murmured intensely as she thumbed at a wet strand of hair that had fallen over the woman's face and pushed it behind her ear.

Santana's cheeks heated as she stared back in disbelief at the Amazon who was practically fawning over her.

When Santana had mustered the courage to actually throw caution to the wind and risk everything to take part in the Amazon raid, she hadn't even considered _who_ she would eventually mate with and she certainly had never been expecting the fierce young blonde whose eyes she'd caught.

That the same blonde would also turn out being such a sweet looking young woman after she was such an imposing and dominant force the other night was definitely throwing Santana.

And the fact that the Amazon wasn't reacting badly to her condition only confused her even more.

It was the complete opposite of what should have been happening…

"It **is** _you_, isn't it?" Brittany entreated.

Brittany knew she wasn't mistaken- she knew she'd been with someone as beautiful as the woman before her now; a beautiful woman with a penis.

And it wasn't like _that_ was a common _condition_ among any women Brittany had ever known.

But she still needed this woman to put her mind at ease;

Brittany really _needed_ this woman's confirmation that she was the woman she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for days.

Brittany was already captivated by her by merely being in her presence again and knowing she was different.

The woman was surely an enigma… but in Brittany's eyes that only made her all the more special.

Santana's eyes widened even more.

Was the Amazon asking what she thought she was asking?

"Me?" Santana managed to squeak.

"It was you who I was with the other night, wasn't it; you in the barn?" Brittany pushed breathlessly, edging closer, clinging to the familiarity in those wide, dark eyes staring back at her.

Santana bit her lip as her heart-rate resumed it panicked race.

"I uh- er…" Santana stumbled over her words.

If Santana confessed would the Amazon expose her secret?

Was the Amazon's interest in her merely an act to win over her trust before punishing her for being the abomination she was?

Would the Amazon and her people care that Santana felt like a woman, _knew_ she was a woman despite her penis and was not purposely ridiculing their femininity by her natural female features?

Did it anger the Amazon that she'd been duped by Santana during the raid into believing she had been with a man?

The questions bombarded Santana's thoughts as she continued to stall.

And then the Amazon's words echoed in her head once more;

_'I'm not going to hurt you.'_

And in that moment Santana realised that she did believe her.

Santana licked her lips, preparing to try and speak and watched as the Amazon's eyes widened, zeroing in on Santana's mouth. The pink blush that tinged the tall blonde's cheeks made Santana's heart begin to race anew with something that was no longer fear.

And Santana finally understood the Amazon's earlier question;

The Amazon was not seeking Santana out to _persecute_ her; the Amazon simply _wanted_ it to be her.

Santana did not dare to dream that someone like the woman in front of her would ever want to know someone like her; someone who was half-man and half-woman with the sex and urges to match to mate with women as the men of her village do, and yet with the face and breasts and heart within of a woman.

But something in the way the woman was looking at her was telling her to throw caution to the wind once again.

So Santana rushed forward and kissed her.

Brittany's reflexes were honed from years of combat training but even she was surprised by the woman's desperate kiss.

It was a happy surprise though and one Brittany accepted greedily as someone who enjoyed kissing very much.

And Brittany admittedly hadn't been able to stop thinking about kissing the mysterious woman again so there was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity to do so again.

So Brittany kissed back hungrily, taking the kiss as the confirmation she had been after.

Not that she needed it once she was tasting the woman again; the kiss was familiar and warm and everything Brittany remembered about the fleeting kiss they're shared that night in the barn.

And Brittany was just so filled with an overwhelming feeling of excitement and happiness that she couldn't help smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her closer, cursing the heavy, damp leather she was wearing that stopped her from being able to fully appreciate the feel of the woman's naked body pressed fully against her.

Although Santana had been the instigator of the kiss she was still notably clumsy and hesitant as she was bombarded with all of the new emotions that were filling her up and she stumbled a little as she was pulled against the Amazon's lean but firm body, causing her to moan as her hard nipples rubbed against the Amazon's leather clothing.

Brittany smiled even wider as she swallowed the woman's moan, noting how incredibly feminine it was and wondered how she'd ever mistaken it for a boy's.

And then Brittany felt the out of place pressure of something poking her thigh and she remembered the woman's penis as it began to stiffen against her.

Brittany pulled away in surprise, breaking the kiss as she was suddenly too flustered by her own inexperience of _being with a man_ to allow them to continue. One night with a man (who she thought was a man at the time) was not enough to make her feel like she knew how to correctly handle the situation at all.

The woman did not open her eyes immediately as Brittany pulled away though, and Brittany grinned from ear to ear as she watched the woman practically swoon on the spot, completely disorientated as she slowly blinked open her eyes and looked to Brittany for approval.

It was enough to diffuse Brittany's momentary anxiety.

So Brittany smiled in reassurance and delivered another quick peck to the woman's pouty lips before pulling away, making sure to grab a firm hold of the woman's hands as she stepped back into the deeper water, tugging her along with her.

"Come with me," Brittany encouraged enthusiastically.

And Santana did, following the Amazon blindly… until they were almost halfway across the stream and she realised she was being led _away_.

A glance back at her clothing on the shore- Sam's clothing which she had borrowed to mask and protect her secret out in the open- made Santana panic and drop the Amazon's hands.

"Where?" Santana baulked, wading back a few steps towards the bank they'd just left.

"Back to my village, of course," Brittany answered as though it should have been obvious. It made perfect sense to her that this woman belonged in her camp and not among the men any longer.

Santana panicked, actually stepping so far back that she was practically climbing out of the stream.

"I can't go _there_," Santana refused, shaking her head.

Brittany's smile wilted to be replaced with a perplexed frown as she stayed where she was, standing in the deep water, watching the beautiful woman back away from her.

"Why not? You belong there… with the other women," Brittany reasoned.

"No I belong _here_," Santana insisted, still shaking her head "My life is here, my Papa-"

Brittany watched in disappointment as the woman climbed from the stream and scurried towards her clothing, hurriedly pulling a long, baggy shirt over her head and covering her body once more down past her thighs.

Brittany had merely assumed that the woman wasn't happy living in the male village and Brittany still didn't quite understand it herself, but obviously the woman wasn't unhappy about her situation.

Brittany was perplexed as she realised that the woman didn't actually need saving.

She had caught another glimpse of the woman's penis as she hurriedly dressed and was once again reminded of why the woman might have been so spooked by what Brittany had been suggesting.

Brittany had to remember that the woman was _different_ and just because she personally had so readily accepted the woman; it did not mean that the rest of her tribe would- especially once it was public knowledge of what hung between her legs, _like a man_.

Brittany honestly didn't know how her Amazon Sisters would react if they knew and Brittany feared her eccentric Queen's rejection because once stated, her word was law.

Brittany worried her lip over the woman's fate; it did not sit well with her that the woman was forced to live with the men even though she seemed to think it was what she wanted. But Brittany decided to humour the woman's wishes for the time being- at least until Brittany could guarantee her welcome and safety in the instance she's able to convince her to come back to her village with her.

Santana could feel the Amazon's sad eyes on her as she dressed and though she felt terrible, she couldn't bring herself to go with her. She couldn't leave her Papa unannounced like that, and all the friends who she'd grown up with that were now like brothers to her. She cringed as she pulled on Sam's spare trousers and thought of her friend's reaction if she were to suddenly disappear into forest without a trace. He would be worried sick about her, never knowing for sure what had happened to her. He'd probably think she'd drowned or something and spend hours swimming the stream in search for her body.

Shaking off the unnecessarily morbid thought, Santana finished pulling on her boots and turned back to face the Amazon, saddened by the adorably disappointed look on the Amazon's face. The blonde had swum a little closer once more but she was still respectively keeping her distance as though she feared making Santana skittish now.

Santana missed her closeness; missed the way the blonde had effortlessly invaded her personal space and not made her insecure about her body's differences as she'd always felt around others.

She didn't want whatever it was between them to end like _this_.

And she didn't think she could wait for the next raid to possibly ever see the Amazon again.

Santana didn't want to wait, but she knew that seeing the Amazon out of her territory was beyond rare and it was only because the Amazon had purposely sought her out.

"Can I- can I see you again?" Santana stuttered, keeping her voice down. "T- tomorrow?"

Brittany's eyes lit up at that request; she had in no way intended to give up on the woman anytime soon but knowing that the woman wanted to see her again made all the difference in the world.

"Where?" Brittany rushed eagerly.

Santana hadn't really thought it that far through but she figured that their current location was probably as remote and private as either of them could hope for from their respective villages. She would merely have to sneak away without an escort tomorrow.

"Here?" She shrugged.

Brittany nodded in agreement, enjoying the dazzling smile that lit up the woman's features and subsequent blush that followed when she realised her every movement was being followed closely by bright blue eyes.

"I have to go," Santana muttered apologetically.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Brittany reminded her.

Santana nodded and sent the Amazon one last hopeful smile as she hurried on her way in her baggy garb, knowing she'd only find it harder to leave the longer she stayed. And Sam would start growing suspicious if she took much longer to _bathe_.

It wasn't until Santana had circled around the thick brush and casually smiled at a relieved looking Sam that she realised she still didn't know her Amazon woman's name.

She was going to have to make it her main priority to find out the moment she saw her again.

_Tomorrow._

Brittany watched the woman go and then watched the brush around which she'd disappeared for a moment longer before concluding that her dream woman was not going to reappear. With a sigh she climbed from the stream and tried to shake out her damp leathers, realising it was going to be a long walk back to the village in heavy, wet clothing.

At least she knew she had something promising to look forward to; a secret rendezvous to keep that excited spring in her step.

…


End file.
